L'ange de la mort
by BellatrixSiriusBlack
Summary: Tout est calme à Mystic Falls jusqu'à ce que tout le monde apprenne l'existence d'un remède contre le vampirisme. Notre garce préféré c'est trouvée une allié de taille. Klaus se fait distraire par une belle blonde. Elijah cherche à reconstituer sa famille, Kol n'est pas d'accord. On vous a déjà dit que la crème glacée est une arme mortelle ? EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Je suis **VampireDiariesKalijah** et j'ai l'honneur de vous faire partager ma nouvelle fiction. Je voudrais remercier **julydu25** pour être ce qu'on peut appeler une amie virtuelle. Je vous conseil sa fiction, _The Lists Of Liars_ et je vous conseil également la fiction de **Keraline du Paradis**, _Cœurs et Rancoeurs_. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

PS : J'ai essayé de minimiser au plus les fautes d'orthographe mais je suis sûre qu'il en reste. J'ai un peu modifié le prologue mais je le trouve mieux comme ça.

* * *

Allongée tranquillement dans l'herbe fraîche sous le clair de lune, Erika admirait les nombreuses étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel d'un noir profond. Les douze coups de minuit allaient bientôt se faire entendre mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger, ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient autour d'elle comme un halo de ténèbres. Les boucles soyeuses qu'ils formaient n'étaient autres que de belles boucles anglaises cassées. Le sourire béat qu'elle affichait n'était qu'un masque qui camouflait purement et simplement le trou béant qui se propageait dans toute son âme. Elle pensait que la solitude ne serai pas un problème puisqu'elle y avait été confronté un bon nombre de fois, mais maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au bonheur, à l'amour, la solitude lui paraissait comme le pire des châtiments. Il l'avait abandonné, comme tous les autres avant lui, un soupire d'agacement franchit ses lèvres rosées alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler lentement le long de ses joues pâles. Le sifflement des criquets lui semblait si lointain, elle avait l'impression d'être happée vers les profondeurs de l'enfer, au tartare lui-même. Elle se sentait idiote et ridicule de pleurer pour lui, un homme qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'abandonner lâchement, un pieu planté en plein cœur. Elle ne savait par quel moyen elle avait survécu mais une chose était sûre, lui et sa famille n'en savaient rien et ils n'en sauraient rien, du moins pour le moment. Elle comptait se venger, faire souffrir toutes personnes qui se trouveraient sur son chemin rien quand le regardant. Et encore une fois, dans la plus totale des ignorances, elle était ce qu'on applait un _hybride_, moitié vampire et moitié sorcière. C'est de cette manière, en répandant le mal autour d'elle qu'elle avait rencontré son frère, Mike, et son père, Satan. En effet, ce fu un choc complet pour elle d'apprendre qu'elle était en plus d'un hybride originel, un démon de sang royal aux pouvoirs juste impressionnant et fulgurant. Elle contrôlait les quatre éléments, le feu, l'eau, le vent et la terre, elle voyait l'avenir et pouvait s'entretenir avec un mort, récent ou non. Erika était juste devenue la personne la plus puissante que l'on puisse connaître, à mi-chemin entre le monstre et le cauchemar. Ses pouvoirs dépassaient l'entendement et son surnom restera gravé dans les mémoires au fil du temps, génération après génération, comme une malédiction. _L'ange de la mort_, elle n'était pas un ange, c'était même tout le contraire mais son apparence disait autre chose. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient parfaitement avec la pâleur légendaire de sa peau, satinée et semblable à la neige.

Ses yeux d'un rouge sang glacerait qui qu'onc osera les regarder, ses lèvres rosées tenteraient même un homme au cœur de pierre. Elle avait tout ce qu'il faut pour attiser la convoitise de n'importe qui. Puis, après quelques siècles à s'entrainer, elle avait rencontré Katherine à un tournant de rue. Elles étaient vite devenues amies, un caractère semblable, Erika, au fil du temps, était devenue arrogante, exécrable et manipulatrice. Vouant toutes deux une haine immense en vers les _Mikaelson_, elles s'étaient mise en tête de les détruire, quoi qu'il leur en coûterait. Le mot _altruiste_ ne faisait pas partie de leur vocabulaire, les meurtres qui n'étaient pas prévus étaient toujours mis sur le compte des _dommages collatéraux_. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus le trou présent dans son cœur s'agrandissait. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids constant pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Erika n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de _Kol_ de son esprit, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il revenait chaque fois à la charge, lui rappelant constamment qu'elle était seule. Règle numéro une ne fait confiance à personne ! La porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre pour se refermer quelques temps plus tard suffit à la tirer de ses rêveries. Elle pouvait voir la tête de Katherine entre l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait sur le salon, soufflant de fatigue, elle alla à sa rencontre pour découvre un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Un sourire qu'un adolescent portera après avoir fait une bêtise sans se faire prendre ...

* * *

Alors, vos avis ? N'oubliez pas qu'ils me servent à m'améliorer et que ça fait toujours plaisir. Encore merci à **julydu25** !


	2. Chapter 1 : The Cure

Erika ne savait pas mais alors pas du tout comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Des arbres, il n'y avait que ça à perte de vue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans une forêt en pleine nuit, si loin de son lit douillet. Katherine marchait à quelques pas d'elle et semblait en pleine réflexion. Une seule seconde d'inattention et la voilà à terre, le nez dans la boue et les vêtements mouchetés de saletés diverses. Katherine poussa un juron d'agacement et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Entreprenant de repartir vers leur destination finale, elle fu surprise quand la main d'Erika s'enroula fermement sur son fin poignet. Celle-ci lui lança un regard insistant, Katherine se tu. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière puisqu'il suffit de ce regard perçant à Katherine pour comprendre qu'elles n'étaient plus seules. Erika se retourna vivement au son d'une brindille qui craque derrière elle, les arbres semblaient dissimuler une ombre mouvante. Katherine sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et se retourna en vitesse pour découvrir le vide, un mouvement sur sa gauche attisa curiosité. Erika la suivit prudemment et s'arrête brusquement devant le buisson, Katherine lui barrait la route, une expression d'incrédulité scotché sur son visage. Erika ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ce que fixait Katherine avec choc et incompréhension. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« C'est un gag ou quoi ? demanda Katherine avec une pointe d'agacement. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est sucré et rose, sûrement à la fraise où à la framboise. Répondit Erika avec amusement. Celui qui a fait ça a du atteindre un niveau de psychopathie largement élevé ! »

« Ne plaisante pas ! clama Katherine sèchement. Nous ne sommes plus seules sur cette île apparemment. »

« Ça c'est sûr ! rigola son acolyte pas le moindre du monde effrayée par la vision du cadavre recouvert de crème glacée.

C'était une jeune femme blonde qui avait sûrement la trentaine, sa peau était bleutée et sa bouche était encombrée d'une tonne de crème glacée. On pouvait facilement dire qu'elle avait été étouffé avec mais les marques de coups de couteaux présents au niveau de son estomac avaient dû peser sur la balance. Katherine jeta un dernier regard à Erika qui regardait le cadavre en souriant et reprit sa route, tous ses sens aux aguets.

* * *

Caroline s'affairait à rassembler les affaires dont elles auraient besoin, Stefan l'avait appelé dans la matinée pour lui dire de se préparer convenablement. Ils avaient enfin réussi à localiser l'île où se trouvait le remède et par la même occasion, Silas. Elle n'était pas inquiète mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses membres de tremblés, une question lui taraudait l'esprit depuis une petite demi-heure mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. _Que feraient-ils s'y ils tombaient sur Klaus ? Ou même Silas ?_ Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie si ils tombaient sur Klaus parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais ses amis … Silas, personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait, les seules choses qu'elle savait sur lui étaient son nom, son âge et l'étendue de sa force, trop puissante à son goût. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé en cuir et se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond parfaitement blanc. Elle souffla d'agacement quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonna, elle découvrit sous le porche, avec ébahissement, un Klaus trempé jusqu'aux os, il faut dire que le temps n'était pas très chaleureux en ce moment.

« Klaus qu'est ce … Sa phrase se fana quand une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'estomac. »

Elle tomba brusquement au sol, gémissent de douleur. Elle voulut relever son regard céruléen sur Klaus mais il avait disparu. Le vide total. Une hallucination ? Non, le pieu en bois planté profondément de son abdomen le démontrait. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues rosies, la douleur était lancinante et affreusement difficile à supporter. Caroline tombait de plus en plus vite dans l'inconscient quand un bruit de pneus qui crissent fit son apparition. Elle entendit des pas presser venir elle et sourit en reconnaissant son amie, Elena. Stefan, qui était derrière elle, regardait la scène avec inquiétude alors que Damon restait impassible.

« Oh mon dieu Caroline ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Elena parlait à une vitesse tellement fulgurante qu'elle lui donnait la migraine. Celle-là s'appuya sur la porte et retint un juron lorsque son estomac la brûla durement, elle grinça des dents et releva la tête. »

« Je vais bien 'lena, répondit fébrilement Caroline, ça va passer. »

« Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça Care ? demanda Stefan en pressant son bras avec compassion. Caroline se pinça les lèvres durement et grimaça. »

« Je ne sais pas, mentit Caroline, je n'ai pas vu mon agresseur. »

Alors qu'Elena et Stefan la ramenaient à l'intérieur, Caroline ne vit pas Damon la regarder avec un scepticisme non dissimulé. Il ne croyait pas mais alors pas du tout Caroline quand celle-ci affirmait ne pas avoir vu son agresseur. Il était difficile à berner.

* * *

Les talons hauts de Rebekah résonnaient sur le carrelage de leur manoir familial. Elle semblait furieuse, non, elle était furieuse. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle n'en revenait pas, son connard de frère hybride avait ramené son ex, Alexander, à la vie. Un chasseur de la confrérie des cinq, un des plus forts et des plus anciens. Celui-ci la regardait avec suffisance et malveillance, Rebekah lui envoya un regard noir et ouvrit violement les portes qui menaient au salon où se trouvait Klaus et Elijah. Ceux-ci la regardaient et Elijah vu venir le boulet de canon enragé qu'était sa sœur.« C'est quoi ce bordel ? hurla-t-elle en pointant un de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés vers le chasseur qui semblait ennuyé. »

« Ça, ma chère, c'est ce qui va nous mener au remède ! répondit Klaus fière de lui et de son plan simplement infaillible. »

« Tu as ramené un des chasseurs les plus puissants pour un putin de remède ?! T'es cinglé ma parole ! hurla Rebekah en colère avant de partir vers la porte aussi bruyamment qu'une vache l'aurait fait alors que Alexander jaugeait les deux frères avec arrogance et que Kol débarquait dans la pièce, tout souriant. »

Rebekah enrageait tellement qu'elle était prête à s'arracher des cheveux, elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que Klaus soit prêt à tout pour ce fichu remède ou parce qu'il avait ramené _Alex_ à la vie. Elle souffla de contrariété et ne vit pas arrivé la personne devant elle. L'impact ne fut pas violent pour elle à l'inverse de son bousculeur qui finit sur les fesses, elle baissa les yeux avec une colère qui se dissipa quand elle croisa les yeux bleus du jeune humain, Matt. Elle n'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix qu'elle avait un petit faible pour lui, elle l'aida aimablement à se remettre sur pieds et s'excusa.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! lui souriait-il gentiment. Rebekah lui rendit son sourire et engagea la conversation. »

« Le scooby-doo gang n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle sûrement trop brutalement. Matt grimaça mais ne répondit pas à sa remarque contrariante. »

« Non, ils sont partis à la recherche du remède. Déclara Matt avec lassitude, il semblait fatigué et ses joues étaient légèrement creusées, il ne faisait aucuns doutes à Rebekah que ses petits amis l'avaient mis de côté dernièrement. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ! hurla-t-elle avec exacerbation. Matt comprit vite qu'elle parlait de ses frères. »

« Tous mes amis sont partis le chercher pour Elena, déclara-t-il. »

« C'est vrai ! La petite princesse Elena n'accepte pas sa nouvelle condition de vampire ! clama-t-elle avec sarcasme. Matt fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et s'excusa avant de partir vers le Mystic Grill. »

Rebekah poussa un juron vulgaire et piétina le sol de colère avec ses chaussures hautement luxueuseus. Finalement, elle repartie vers le manoir encore plus exaspéré que quand elle y était partie. _C'est sûrement la pire journée de la semaine _pensa-t-elle amèrement

* * *

Katherine poussa la grosse pierre qui leur barrait la route et essuya son front d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Erika, qui était derrière elle, toussota à cause de la poussière qui s'en était dégagée. Elles cherchaient déjà cet endroit depuis trois heures environ et l'avaient trouvé par hasard, Erika s'était assise sur une pierre pour souffler un peu, un bruit de mécanisme qui s'enclenche s'était fait entendre et une trappe les avait conduite tout droit ici. A part de la poussière et des araignées toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres, Katherine remarquait qu'une lumière scintillante se faisait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Elle se retrouva soudainement bloquée par un mur invisible qui était certainement d'origine magique. Ce même mur fut dissipé d'un geste de main par Erika, celle-ci s'avança lentement vers une petite porte et l'ouvrit lentement, elle ne semblait pas très fragile et était délabrée et bancale. Katherine la suivait de près et lâcha sa lampe torche quand elle découvrit ce qu'il y avait dans cette espace si minime. Rien. Il n'y avait rien du tout, pas même une vielle inscription.

« C'est quoi ce merdier ! hurla-t-elle en rage. Tous ses espoirs de liberté venaient de partir en fumée et elle n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Elle fracassa son poing dans la roche et fit un impact assez imposant tout en hurlant de colère et de frustration. »

« Il n'y a rien ici. »

« Sans blague, t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? demanda Katherine avec sarcasme. »

« Ne me parle pas sur son ton je te prie, se renfrogna Erika. Elle détestait les remarques sarcastiques de Katherine et encore plus quand elles étaient dirigées vers elle. »

Katherine ne répondit rien, elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important. Elle se retourna lentement vers la table ovale en pierre où devrait être en train de reposer Silas. S'il n'est pas là alors où est-il ? La personne qui l'avait réveillé devrait être encore sur l'île et Silas était sûrement avec elle. Un sorcier des plus puissants était réveillé et n'était sûrement qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'elles. Katherine empoigna Erika fermement et elles filèrent le plus vite possible en direction de leur embarcation, mieux valait ne pas trop s'attarder ici.

* * *

Caroline observait le feu crépité dans la vielle cheminé des Salvatore. Sa blessure disparaissait peu à peu et la douleur se faisait moins forte d'heure en heure. Elle pouvait facilement entendre Elena et Stefan qui parlaient d'elle dans la cuisine mais elle avait décidé d'ignorer ce qu'ils disaient, elle s'en fichait. Caroline n'entendit pas Damon se faufilé discrètement dans la pièce pour venir s'assoir à côté d'elle, un vers de bourbon à la main.

« Tu sais que c'est pas bien de mentir, dit-il en la faisant sursauter. »

« Je n'ai pas … »

« Tout à l'heure, quand Stefan t'a demandé qui t'a agressé, tu as menti en disant que tu ne savais pas qui c'était, la coupa-t-il brusquement. Caroline soupira et retourna à la contemplation du feu. Elle resta muette pendant un bon moment. Qui est-ce ? »

Caroline ne voulait pas répondre mais elle avait un besoin immédiat d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle se sentait trahie et blessée par la seule personne qu'elle croyait incapable de lui faire du mal. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée.

« La personne qui m'a agressé était, non, avait l'enveloppe corporel de Klaus mais je sais qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas, déclara-t-elle à une vitesse hallucinante. Quand elle sentit qu'il allait dire quelque chose, elle le prit de cours. Tu sais, malgré qu'il soit notre ennemi, je connais Klaus un minimum pour savoir qu'il … »

« Qu'il ne te ferait aucun mal, finit-il à sa place. Caroline soupira et acquiesça. Caroline ! Ce mec a essayé de te descendre ! S'emporta-t-il. »

« Klaus ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal ! plaida Caroline. Jamais, murmura-t-elle. »

« Admettons que tu es raison, alors qui est-ce ? demanda sérieusement Damon. »

Caroline ne lui répondit pas car la vérité était qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Klaus. Malgré sa grande conviction, elle ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'immiscer dans son être, _Klaus aurait-il pu ?_


	3. Informations

**Eh oui, je suis désolée ! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un **récapitulatif** de ma fiction. Je sais que quelques points sont encore brumeux et qu'il peut être difficile de s'y repérer. Je vous offre aussi quelques renseignements supplémentaire sur **Erika**, personnage OC et mais également principal. J'espère sincèrement que cet "**article**" vous éclairera un minimum.**

* * *

**Nom : **L'ange de la mort

**Catégorie : **Aventure, amour et action.

**Couples** : Klaus/Caroline, Elijah/Katherine, Kol/Erika et Alexander/Rebekah.

**Amitiés** : Je compte travailler énormément la relation entre Kol et Rebekah ainsi que celle de Damon et Caroline.

**Personnages principaux** : Erika et Kol.

_**Renseignements sur Erika**_** :**

Erika Warens, née le 13 mai 766, elle est âgée de 1248 ans. Cheveux noirs corbeaux, yeux rouges sang et peau aussi blanche que l'est la neige. Erika est la fille de Satan, un démon de sang royal aux pouvoirs phénoménaux, elle contrôle les quatre éléments et a un frère du nom de Mike. Elle n'a jamais connu sa mère et son père refusait de lui en parler quand elle lui demandait. Erika est une personne arrogante, manipulatrice et machiavélique mais derrière ce masque de froideur, elle cache une personnalité fragile et surprotectrice, elle ne laisserai jamais personne toucher à un seul des cheveux de son frère. Elle a connu la fratrie Mikaelson dans les années 1200, Erika est tombée amoureuse de Kol et inversement, mais Klaus ayant décrété qu'elle pourrait être une menace, il décide d'envoyer Kol la tuer. Celle-ci, un pieu en plein cœur et en pleine agonie verra Kol sourire après cet acte mortel, croyant qu'il la menait en bateaux depuis le début, elle lui vouera une haine sans limite, à lui et à sa famille. Elle aidera ensuite Katherina Petrova à échapper à leurs griffes et elles deviendront vites meilleures amies.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura aidé au moins légèrement. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre qui sera posté avant le 9 août. Merci de me lire et de me soutenir dans cette aventure qui je dois l'admettre, m'amuse énormément ! J'adore la crème glacée ... Tout le monde sait que Kol Mikaelson est un emmerdeur de première, n'est-ce pas ?**


	4. Chapitre 2 :Levitation and an invitation

La pluie tombait à flot sur la petite bourgade qu'était Mystic Falls. Le tonnerre grondait et le vent soufflait tellement fort que certains arbres se pliaient légèrement à son contact. Caroline, tranquillement installée dans un bon bain chaud, repensait à la dernière visite de Klaus. Elle revoyait encore son regard satisfait et impitoyable, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut-être à cause de ses nombreuses trahisons mais il l'avait toujours pardonné, a-t-elle eu tort de croire qu'elle exerçait une sorte de pouvoir sur lui ? Caroline souffla d'agacement et s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa baignoire. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, elle aimait prendre des bains, cette sensation de légèreté lui faisait oublier ses problèmes, certes, temporairement mais assez pour penser à autre chose. Caroline se raidit brusquement quand elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle, sa mère s'était absentée pour la journée et elle était sûre d'avoir fermée la porte à clef. Le cœur palpitant et au bord de la syncope, Caroline fu soulagée de voir que ce n'était que sa mère.

« Maman, tu n'étais pas censée être au poste ? demanda Caroline en essayant de calmer les battement affolés de son cœur. »

« Si, mais j'ai voulu prendre une journée pour la passer avec ma fille, Caroline sourit d'un sourire éclatant à sa mère et celle-ci rigola. Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça sur le pas de la porte, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite enveloppe avec son nom écrit proprement dessus. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant l'enveloppe. »

« Aucune idée, répondit Liz. Je te laisse, je vais préparer le diner, Caroline acquiesça et l'ouvrit délicatement. »

**« Très chère Caroline, vous êtes cordialement invitée au bal que nous donnons ce soir même dans notre demeure. Nous vous prions de venir pour 20 H 00, accompagnée ou non. Sincèrement, la famille Mikaelson. » **

La mâchoire de Caroline se décrocha alors que la rage s'immisçait dans tout son être. Comment a-t-il osé ?! Comment Klaus a-t-il pu l'invité à un bal après ce qu'il lui a fait !? L'incompréhension se faisait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il y avait décidément quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Caroline sortit du bain et s'enroula dans une serviette, elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira avant d'afficher un air convaincu. Elle ira à ce foutu bal ! Elle ne comptait pas rester dans son lit à se torturer les méninges pour trouver une explication qui tienne la route. Cette explication, elle ira directement la demander à Klaus !

* * *

Katherine faisait les cent pas dans le salon, elle semblait stressé et jetait continuellement des regards fuyant vers la table basse. Elle lisait tranquillement un livre quand trois coups timides étaient survenus de l'extérieur. Elle avait lentement ouvert la porte et avait été surprise de découvrir sur le sol, un bol de crème glacée au chocolat. Elle avait d'abord dru qu'il s'agissait d'un gag mais le petit papier qui avait été scotché à la cuillère lui prouva le contraire.

**« Réveiller les plus grands que soit n'est pas prudent, tu devrais le savoir, ils risqueraient de se mettre en colère. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin. Rester loin des premiers et il ne vous sera rien fait. » **

La voilà maintenant, dans le salon, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Quand Erika rentra, elle fut assaillie par une Katherine au bord de l'hystérie. Elle l'a repoussa gentiment et lui porta un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'exclus absolument pas le fait que je puisse être folle mais la probabilité que tu me croies est minime, dit-elle d'une traite. J'étais tranquillement assise sur le canapé en train de lire un livre que j'ai trouvé dans ta valise, Erika s'offusqua mais Katherine n'y prêta guère attention, quand on a frappé. Alors je me suis levée et j'ai ouvert. Il n'y avait rien mise à part le bol de crème glacée au chocolat. Je l'ai pris, j'ai refermé la porte et je l'ai posé sur la table basse avant de lire le petit mot qui avait été scotché à la cuillère, elle le tendit à Erika qui arqua un sourcil. Puis la cuillère s'est mise à lévitée ! »

« Léviter ? »

« Oui et a lancé de la crème glacée partout dans toute la pièce ! clama-t-elle alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus. Erika dû admettre que le salon était dans un piteux état et que cela ne ressemblait pas à Katherine de mentir sur ce genre de truc, surtout si ça la mettait dans un était émotionnel pareil. »

Erika s'approcha du mur et trempa son doigt dans un reste de crème glacée avant de le porter à sa bouche. Un air songeur se peint sur son beau visage pâle, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette mise en scène mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

« Il faudrait que j'en parle à Klaus … »

« T'es folle ou quoi ? dit Katherine tout en s'avachissant dans le canapé. La seule chose que Klaus rêve d'entendre c'est qu'un homicide a était commis sur notre pauvre petite personne qu'il trouve si insignifiante, finit-elle en reniflant. »

« Je sais mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. C'est bizarre quand même, **« Ne vous approchez pas des premiers. »** tu ne penses pas que les _premiers_ pourraient être les _Mikaelson_ ? »

« Peut-être, Katherine fit une courte pause et regarda Erika en fronçant les sourcils, tu penses que Klaus pourrait être celui qui a déposé ça, dit-elle en pointant la glace, et qui a tué la femme blonde sur l'île ? »

« Je n'en sais trop rien, c'est encore flou mais il faudrait que je puisse lui en parler sans qu'il puisse me tuer dans la seconde qui suit. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils donnaient un bal ce soir, autrement dit, il y aura beaucoup de monde, Klaus n'est pas assez bête pour t'achever devant presque tout Mystic Falls. Tu pourrais aller y faire un petit tour, finit Katherine en allumant la télévision. »

« Tu veux dire qu'_on_ pourrait aller y faire un petit tour ? dit Erika avec sournoiserie alors que Katherine tournait vivement la tête vers elle. »

« Oh non ! Je t'en prie, ne me fait pas ça ! Hurla-t-elle. Mais s'était peine perdue, Erika était déjà montée dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Une question vient s'imposer à Erika, elle était sûre d'avoir été discrète, à part Katherine, personne n'est au courant qu'elle est encore vivante alors comment Klaus l'aurait-il su ?

* * *

Quand Kol rentra au manoir, il fut surpris de découvrir sa maison entièrement décorée sur le thème **« J'ai tué mon père et j'ai bu son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'était glauque mais j'ai fait ça avec classe. » **Il remarqua sa sœur au milieu d'une horde de larbins, terrorisée, vu la façon dont elle les malmenait. Elijah n'était pas là et Klaus hurlait après les _larbins _de faire attention à ses magnifiques tableaux. Les rideaux et les nappes étaient de la couleur du sang, les murs étaient d'un noir profond, les plateaux chargés d'amuses gueules étaient en argent et le carrelage d'un blanc éclatant ajoutait une touche de pureté au décor sinistre. Les tables rondes alignées de chaque côtés de la pièce étaient jonchées de coupes de champagne, Kol s'en saisit d'une et s'approcha de Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? dit-il tout en buvant une gorgée du liquide gazeux. »

« Rebekah a voulu donner un bal pour se changer les idées, elle s'est embrouillée avec le quater-back, quel malheur ! Finit-il avec ironie. »

« Je vois, Kol jeta un regard à ce qui l'entourait et reporta celui-ci sur Klaus. Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Klaus se rembrunit. »

« Elle avait … de bons arguments, dit-il avec froideur avant de partir vers son atelier. »

Kol haussa un sourcil et se dit qu'il avait vraiment une famille de dingue. Entre le grand frère moralisateur qui aime le même _corps_ depuis une décennie, l'autre grand frère psychopathe qui nous dague à la moindre occasion et qui nous fait un complexe de supériorité, et la petite sœur, leur très chère petit sœur si chiante et ennuyante qui passe ses journées à faire du shoping ou à s'enticher du premier clochard qu'elle rencontrera, sous prétexte qu'il lui a porté un minimum d'attention. Kol souffla d'exaspération et reporta son regard d'emmerdeur sur sa _très chère petite sœur_.

« Bekah ! »

« Dégage Kol, dégage ! dit-elle en secouant la tête. »

« Oh, tu me blesses là ! dit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur de façon théâtrale. Regarde toi, toi et ta légendaire manie de tout vouloir mettre sous contrôle. Tu es pathétique ! Finit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. »

« Je suis peut être pathétique mais en tout cas, la seule chose qui est légendaire chez toi c'est ta vanité ! Donc au lieu d'être narcissique à longueur de journée, file un coup de main, aboya Rebekah en désignant l'amas de rose blanche sur sa droite.

« A vos ordres princesse, dit-il avec amusement alors qu'il reposait sa coupe de champagne et qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers la sortie. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit. _Ah, qu'il aimait faire chier les gens !_ »

* * *

Elena était tranquillement installée sur le canapé et regardait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Elle était vraiment lassée de tous les derniers évènements, d'abord, il y a eu l'histoire avec le remède et la soudaine bonté de Katherine, puis il y a eu comme toujours, une dispute complétement puérile entre Damon et Stefan. Elena ne savait pas pourquoi il lui semblait que Damon aimait les provoqué. La dernière fois, quand Stefan était rentré de sa chasse nocturne, Damon lui avait sorti une blague de très mauvais goût.

**Flash-Back**

_Stefan se servit un bon verre de scotch et se tourna en direction d'Elena pour finalement allez s'assoir à côté d'elle. Celle-ci lui recompta sa très mauvaise journée, le fait que Jeremy lui avait piqué une crise sur le fait qu'ils ne prêtaient pas assez attention à Bonnie et son état l'avait chamboulé mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait négligé Bonnie c'est derniers temps._

_« Stefan ! Enfin rentré de ton repas _végétarien_ ! Dis-moi, tu n'as pas peur que Panpan porte plainte contre toi parce que tu as tué Bambi ? Rigola Damon avec une moquerie plus qu'évidente. »_

_« Très drôle Damon, je suis mort de rire, répondit son frère avec lassitude, habitué des incessantes moqueries de Damon alors qu'Elena roulait simplement des yeux. »_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Justement, en parlant d'eux, Elena entendu la porte claqué et quand elle vu le visage renfermé de Stefan elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Damon avait encore merdé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda-t-elle avec exaspération. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai fait quelque chose ? dit Damon en bougeant ses sourcils haut en bas. »

Stefan se retourna vivement et une nouvelle dispute éclata, Elena en avait plus que mare. Elle se dirigea vers son sac et l'empoigna avant d'entreprendre de partir, son téléphone bipa avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Elle s'arrêta, posa son sac en bandoulière par terre et regarda attentivement sa liste de message.

**De Caroline à Elena :**

**Les Mikaelson organisent un bal ce soir, tu m'accompagnes ? J'ai bien envie de me changer les idées, surtout après le fiasco de la mission « Allons chercher le remède ! ».**

Elena jeta un dernier regard vers Stefan et Damon, les voyant se chamailler, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

**D'Elena à Caroline :**

**Avec grand plaisir ! Rendez-vous devant le Mystic Grill dans 20 minutes, journée shoping !**


	5. Chapter 3 : Unexpected guest Part I

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Avant que vous commenciez à lire, je tiens à remercier **julydu25 **_(Je vous conseille sa fiction _The List of Liars_ et sa toute nouvelle, _Beautiful Liars _qui n'était autre que la suite de The List of Liars.)_, **SweetyK **_(Je vous conseille fortement _Un exercice périlleux_, c'est vraiment trop drôle !)_, **meumeu3312 **_(Sa fiction _Le sixième membre_ est très intéressante, aller faire un petit tour !) _et **Mel023 **_(Je vous conseille sa fiction _The Love of my Life_.) _pour leurs reviews plus que sympathique ! Et je tiens également à remercier ceux qui me lisent et qui ne laissent aucunes traces de leur passage.

* * *

Bonnie n'était pas rassurée mais alors pas du tout ! Elle se demandait toujours comment Caroline avait fait pour la convaincre de venir au bal que la fratrie Mikaelson organisait.

_Hey Bonnie ! Tu voudrais pas venir à un banquet où tu seras le diner ? Je t'assure, tu vas t'amuser ! Mais n'oublie pas de prendre un gâteau avec toi, histoire que tu te fasses pas bouffer dès le début ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais acérer mes crocs ! Bisous !_

Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Pensa amèrement Bonnie. Elle s'imagina en train de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur et souffla d'exaspération. La journée pouvait difficilement être pire, se dit notre sorcière préféré. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et admira la robe qu'elle avait choisi, courte et d'un vert éblouissant. Bonnie avait ondulé ses longs cheveux bruns et avait opté pour un maquillage discret. Elle se leva du lit complétement défet et partit enfiler sa robe, Caroline et Elena devait venir la chercher dans vingt minutes.

**Quelques minutes plus tard ...**

Bonnie était tranquillement installée sur le canapé et regardait un épisode de Gossip Girl, du moins, elle en donnait l'impression. Elle n'était pas rassurée sur le fait d'aller à un bal chez les Mikaelson une nuit de pleine lune, surtout que depuis quelques temps elle ressentait une présence magique beaucoup plus importante que la sienne. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissante que la sienne ...

* * *

Katherine, assise devant sa coiffeuse, admira pour au moins la vingtième fois son reflet. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé son chignon, celui-ci donnait un air coiffé décoiffé, quelques petites mèches bouclées s'en échappaient et tombaient délicatement sur son fin visage. Il avait été merveilleusement maquillé pour la soirée, ses yeux chocolat étaient survolés par un très d'eye-liner noir et sa bouche pulpeuse avait pris une teinte pêche. C'était un style discret, tout comme sa robe. Katherine n'avait pas l'habitude de faire dans la discrétion mais Erika lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, il semblerait qu'elle ait quelque chose derrière la tête. Bien que style ne lui ressemble pas, elle devait admettre que ça lui sillait à merveille, on aurait pu la prendre pour une poupée. Katherine se leva et se dirigea vers son placard à chaussures, elle en tira une paire d'escarpin noir d'environ sept centimètres. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et avala difficilement sa salive. A vrai dire, elle appréandait son face à face avec … peu importe. Elle descendit les escaliers pour retrouver Erika qui était tranquillement assise à table, elle sirotait un verre de sang tout en lisant un magazine people. Katherine devait avouer que la robe qu'Erika portait épousait parfaitement ses formes généreuses, la longue robe bustier noire et blanche lui donnait un air un peu diabolique et ses longs cheveux noirs qui avaient été rabattu sur le côté en tresse n'allaient pas pour arranger les choses.

Erika tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, elle se leva et finit son verre avant de prendre les clefs de voiture.

« Prête ? demanda Erika. »

« Plus que prête, lui répondit Katherine avec un éblouissant sourire. »

Et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'elles franchirent le seuil de la porte. Erika s'arrêta soudainement, surprenant son amie. Elle regarda Katherine et leva un sourcil.

« Tu as pensé à prendre la hache ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Katherine eu un rictus. »

« Evidemment, répondit-elle avec un sourire pas vraiment éblouissant, plutôt carnassier. »

La soirée promettait d'être … tranchante.

* * *

Caroline posa rageusement sa brosse à cheveux, qui a inventé les nœuds ? Elle irait bien lui tordre le coup à l'heure qu'il ait ! Elle souffla d'agacement et regarda son reflet, c'était une pure catastrophe ! Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de poule, son maquillage avait coulé à cause de la sueur et pour finir elle n'avait toujours pas passé sa robe. Caroline grinça des dents et se pinça l'arête du nez, elle sentait la migraine venir. Stefan devait venir la chercher dans … elle se figea et se retourna vers le porte. Rectification, Stefan venait juste d'arriver. Elle se leva en trainant des pieds et ouvrit la porte.

« Waouh ! C'est … comment dire … »

« Monstrueux ? Affreux ? Repoussant ? demanda Caroline complément désespérée. »

« Original, lui répondit Stefan avec un sourire alors que Caroline ricana et se mit de profil de façon à le laisser entrer. »

Elle l'abandonna dans le salon et remonta dans sa chambre à vitesse vampirique, elle souffla et regarda la grange qu'était devenue celle-ci.

_Plus le temps, je passe à la vitesse supérieure !_

**Dix minutes plus tard …**

Stefan était tranquillement assis sur le canapé à lire le journal quand un raclement de gorge vint briser le silence. Il se retourna et fut éblouis par tant de lumière. Caroline se trouvait là, dans une magnifique robe crème qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, les brettelles et le haut du bustier pailletés ne faisaient que la rendre plus radieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait réussi à arranger son… euh… ses cheveux, dans un magnifique chignon haut qui révélait la pureté de son visage angélique. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

« Tu es éblouissante, littéralement. Caroline lui fit un beau sourire. »

« Merci, t'es pas mal non plus ! »

Elle s'avança vers Stefan et s'accrocha à son bras.

« Comment as-tu fait pour aller si vite ? demanda Stefan. »

« Eh bien, ça aide d'être vampire parfois ! Au fait, où sont Elena et Damon ?»

« Ils sont restés au manoir, Elena n'était pas prête. On repasse là-bas et on file chercher Bonnie. »

« Let's go ! Rigola Caroline. »

* * *

« Je suis tout bonnement fière de moi ! déclara Rebekah joyeusement. C'est un pur chef d'œuvre ! A part cet espèce de chasseur inutile qui est en train de dévoré mon buffet, je commence à me dire que vous vous ressemblez sur certains points. »

« Si tu le dis, grogna Kol. »

Celui-ci était avachi sur un des nombreux canapés qui trônait dans la pièce, son nœud papillon était défet ainsi que les boutons de sa veste et les trois premiers de sa chemise.

_Pourquoi fait-il si chaud en plein milieu du mois de juillet ? Ok, peut-être parce qu'on est en été mais tout de même ! Il fait tellement chaud que j'ai l'impression d'être dans la salle de bain quand Rebekah fait … comment elle appelle ça déjà … ah oui, un sauna ! C'est horrible, j'en peu plus. J'aurais dû opter pour un short et des tongs, ça m'apprendra !_

**A quelques pas d'ici …**

« Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Erika. »

« Oui, toute personne qui m'approchera et qui me voudra du mal explosera, lui répondit Katherine un peu déroutée par la façon de faire de son amie. »

« Exact ! Bon, je cherche Klaus et toi … et bien tu te divertis, okai ? »

« Okai. »

Erika commença à marcher vers la porte du manoir des Mikaelson mais ce fit arrêter par la main de Katherine.

« Et si c'est un humain qui m'approche ? »

« Pose pas de question stupide, lui répondit Erika après un pause, une longue pause. »

**Retour vers Kol et Rebekah …**

Kol se releva du canapé et admira la foule de monde qui était déjà là, il devait admettre que Rebekah avait fait du travail _légèrement potable. _Il remit sa veste correctement et refit son nœud papillon. Il souffla et s'approcha de Rebekah qui s'apprêtait à partir s'excuser auprès de Matt.

« Ah ma très chère petite sœur ! dit Kol en retrouvant son sourire d'emmerdeur. Il plaça son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur alors que celle-ci secouait négativement la tête. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kol ? »

« Dis-moi que je suis magnifique, lui répondit-il théâtralement alors que Rebekah rigolait. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Je croyais que depuis le temps tu savais que je ne pouvais pas être hypnotisée, déclara-t-elle cinglante alors que Kol perdait son sourire. »

Rebekah se figea soudainement, ce qui n'échappa à son frère. Celui-ci se retourna vers ce que regardait Rebekah et faillit tomber tellement le choc fut puissant. Erika Warens accompagné de la plus grande garce que la terre n'est jamais portée. C'est quoi le délire ?

_Oh merde ! Elle est vivante !_

Le visage de Kol se décomposa alors que Rebekah semblait cédé à la panique.

« Klaus sait qu'elle est encore en vie ? demanda Rebekah alors que seul le silence lui répondait. Je vais le chercher ! Dit-elle précipitamment tout en partant et en bousculant des gens sur son passage. »

Kol était resté là, regardant et détaillant ses moindres fait et gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses yeux. Elle l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de temps et lui souriait maintenant. Pas d'un sourire chaleureux, non, plutôt d'un sourire machiavélique. Un sourire qui inspirait crainte et terreur.

* * *

**Une heure et demie plus tard ...**

Erika entra précipitamment dans la première pièce qu'elle rencontra. Il faisait sombre et elle ne voyait pas très bien, ça ressemblait à une chambre d'amis. Elle avait tellement mal, c'était une vraie torture. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, plutôt de hurler jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Son estomac faisait des loopings et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait les entrailles à coup de couteau. C'était une douleur lancinante insupportable. Mais l'endroit où elle avait le plus mal c'était au cœur. Voir Kol entouré de toutes ces pimbêches lui faisait plus de mal que ce qu'elle pensait. Son corps contre les leurs, ses mains, Erika en frissonna. C'était elle qu'il regardait comme ça avant. _Avant_. Elle haïssait au plus haut point ce mot, _avant_ est synonyme du passé et le passé n'apporte que des regrets. Les regrets ne servent à rien ! Elle était Erika Warens tout de même ! Elle se releva lentement pour venir s'assoir sur le lit, ce n'était pas des regrets qu'elle ressentait, non, c'était …

_Oh mon dieu !_

La lumière s'alluma pour laisser voir une Katherine Pierce visiblement inquiète, quand elle vit son amie, Katherine comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Erika et fit des mouvements circulaires avec sa main dans son dos pour la réconforter. Voyant que ce n'était pas suffisant, elle s'assit et la regarda longuement.

_Chanson - Dynamite de China Anne McClain _

« _I Throw My Hands up in the Air Sometimes Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go,_ commença Katherine. _Now wanna celebrate and live my life Saying Ay-Oh, baby let's go !_ Erika sourit pendant un bref instant. _I came to dance-dance-dance-dance, I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans._ »

« _I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands, Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands. __Yeah, Yeah !_ Finit Erika en retrouvant un peu de motivation. »

« Je vais chercher la hache ? demanda Katherine avec enthousiasme. »

_**A**_** suivre**

* * *

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il vous plait ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le titre de ce chapitre est _Unexpected guest Part I _la suite sera sous le nom de _Happy Birthday Part II_. Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à **julydu25 **car je me suis basée sur nos très nombreuse discussion et je suis sûre que tu feras la liason. Et oui, je suis désolée, le massacre sera pour la partie II ! Torture !

N'oubliez pas le bouton _review_, il ne mord pas ! :)


	6. Chapitre 4 : Happy Birthday Part II

**Me revoilà suite à une petite absence. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que va donner ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! L'inspiration ne me venait plus mais j'ai eu récemment une nouvelle idée pour enrichir ce chapitre, quelque chose de ... palpitant. Je ne vous promet rien et je vous laisse découvrir ce que je vous ai réservé par vous même. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de poster une petite review, histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère vous retrouvez dans les avis, vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

Katherine sourit de toutes ses dents, après avoir réconforté Erika, elle avait été chercher la hache et voir le regard apeuré sûr pratiquement toutes les têtes qui avait été présente avait été une vrai délectation pour elle. Je dis bien _avait_, tous les invités avaient pris leurs jambes à leur cou quand elle était revenue avec la hache, enfin, presque tous, le Scooby-doo gang était resté ainsi que les Mikaelson. Katherine se trouvait maintenant au centre de la salle, le regard mesquin et le sourire carnassier dont elle faisait preuve ne laissait présager rien de bon. Erika vint se placer à côté d'elle et remit ses cheveux en place avant de faire un éblouissant sourire à Klaus. Damon s'approcha d'elles, une expression d'amusement avait vite remplacer celle de la peur. Il s'avança encore un peu et rigola d'un rire froid, il se posta devant Katherine et la jaugea d'un regard neutre.

"Vous croyez nous faire peur avec une simple hache ? il semblait être sûr de lui mais quand Katherine fit un léger mouvement du poignet, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière."

"Exactement, répondit celle-ci. Regardes-toi, tu te pisses pratiquement dessus ! rigola Katherine alors qu'Erika sourit."

Damon s'approcha d'elle, l'air mauvais et voulu la prendre par le bras mais une force extérieur l'en empêcha. Il sentit ses jambes trembler avant de le lâcher. Il tomba à genoux à terre et sembla s'étouffer. Elena accourut vers lui tout en lui demandant si il allait bien, comme il ne répondait pas, Elena se tourna vers Katherine et Erika, le regard mauvais.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda-t-elle agressivement."

"Rien."

Le ton qu'avait employé Erika était sans appel, Elena la regarda dans les yeux mais ne pu s'empêcher de les baisser face à l'aura meurtrière dont faisait preuve Erika. Elle se retourna vers Damon qui poussait de faibles gémissements de douleur, il se grattait le cou comme si quelque chose d'invisible lui montait à la gorge. Il commença à paniquer et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle observèrent la scène avec attention. Un hurlement lui échappa et Elena hurla d'épouvante tout en mettant sa main devant de sa bouche. La tête de Damon commençait à se détacher de son corps. Comme si sa peau craquait pour finir par se déchirer dans un bruit effroyable d'os brisés, du sang commençait à sortir de sa bouche et ses yeux étaient complétement blanc. Elena tomba à terre sous le choc et Caroline vint la soutenir. La tête de Damon finit par de détacher complétement et elle roula, roula, roula, roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Erika. Celle-ci semblait être impassible face à la scène qui venait de se jouer devant ses yeux. Elle se baissa lentement avant d'attraper la tête de Damon par les cheveux, elle la regarda un petit moment et Erika finit par s'avancer. Elle se dirigea très doucement vers Klaus, elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux alors que des veines saillantes commençaient à apparaitre sous les siens. Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge luisante, un peu comme ceux que faisaient ceux de Klaus. Elle s'approcha encore une fois, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Erika le regarda droit dans les yeux et appuya la tête de Damon contre le torse de Klaus, elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, frôlant son nez par pur provocation.

"Joyeux anniversaire Klaus."

Elle se retourna sans un mot de plus, regardant Katherine et lui fit signe de la suivre. Celle-ci fit la moue, elle aurait vraiment voulu se servir de la hache. Elle regarda une dernière fois le corps inerte de Damon avant de se retourner, non, pas sans avoir croisé le regard noir d'Elijah. Elle souffla de façon à faire disparaitre les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti lors de ce cours, pas moins troublant, échange visuel. Klaus restait figé, il n'avait pas tout compris, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que la tête de Damon, désormais enrobée d'un magnifique ruban rouge, tachait sa veste. Il regarda Erika et Katherine franchirent le seuil de la porte alors que celle-là s'arrêta au niveau de Stefan.

"Bien joué, souffla-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende."

Erika sourit mais ne dit rien.

**Flash Retour**

**Quelques heures plutôt ...**

_Erika regarda autour d'elle, ça faisait quelques minutes qu'elle avait perdu Katherine de vue et Kol n'arrêtait pas de la narguer avec toutes ses pimbêches était difficilement supportable. Quelque part, ça lui faisait mal mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Il aurait gagné sinon. De toute manière, ça avait toujours été ça entre eux. Un jeux. Ils s'aimait c'était certain mais sans joué qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Rien. Vous imaginez, Kol et Erika se tenant par la main. Kol et Erika allant au cinéma. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle arriverait à lui pardonner. A lui pardonner de l'avoir abandonné lâchement, comme si elle n'était rien pour lui. Elle serra les dents, essayant d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. Elle sursauta légèrement quand un homme vint se poster à ses côtés, il était plutôt grand, les cheveux châtains et les yeux clairs. Elle sourit machiavéliquement mais ne prononça pas un seul mot._

_"On s'ennui un peu ? Demanda-t-il."_

_"Un peu, il sembla hésité un moment mais posa finalement sa question."_

_"Vous aimez les pommes ? Erika sourit."_

_"Non, pas vraiment. Elles sont souvent empoisonnées."_

_"J'aime le danger."_

_Erika tourna la tête et le trouva, là, à la regarder avec ... envie ? Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardais mais pourtant, ça ressemblait tellement à la façon dont_ il _la regardait avant. Avec désir. Elle __semblait surprise. Cet homme était différent, elle le savait, non, elle le sentait. C'était comme une énergie magique qui l'entourait et troublait les sens des gens qui l'apercevait. Il lui tendit sa main et elle releva le regard._

_"Vous dansez ?"_

_Elle prit sa main et il la conduit sur la piste de danse. Certaines personnes les regardaient avec incrédulité mais Erika n'y prêta pas attention. Ils se mirent à danser sous les regards surpris des gens, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la chanson qu'elle comprit._

_"Puis-je savoir votre nom ? il sourit comme simple réponse."_

_"Silas."_

**Fin flash-back**

* * *

Caroline se reprit en voyant Klaus monter à l'étage. Elle le poursuit sous le regard d'Elena. Il marchait vite et semblait songeur, Caroline se demandait ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Quand il bifurqua vers la gauche, Caroline s'arrêta. Etais-ce une bonne idée ? Il l'avait attaqué. Elle. Alors qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, bien que souvent elle ne veuille pas l'admettre, elle savait que c'était vrai. Klaus avait été là pour elle bien plus de fois que ne pourrait jamais l'être Tyler. Elle souffla et prit son courage à demain avant de retrouvé Klaus dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur son lit et lui tournait le dos. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher mais il remarqua sa présence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Sa voie était rauque et Caroline se surprit à frissonner. De peur ? Sûrement.

"Ecoute Klaus, je..., pourrais-tu me faire du mal ? Je veux dire, pourrais-tu t'en prendre à moi sûr un coup de tête ? Elle avait dit ça à une vitesse hallucinante et Klaus la regardais maintenant sans vraiment la voir."

Elle s'approcha doucement, faisant attention à ne pas faire de geste brusque. Elle avait bien remarquer que Klaus n'était pas dans sont état normal. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, oubliant complétement la question qu'elle venait de poser et les risques qu'elle prenait. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Caroline mais ne dit rien. Celle-ci, surprise pas ce geste si soudain ne réagit pas de suite. Elle resta figée un moment avant de faire frotter son dos de manière réconfortante. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort malgré qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. Elle caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque avant qu'il ne se relève soudainement.

"C'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, Caroline ne l'interrompit pas. Elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout. C'était mon anniversaire et elle est la seule à s'en être rappelée. Pas même Elijah, ni Bekah et encore moins Kol. Juste elle alors que je... je sais pas. C'est bizarre ! Je comprend plus !"

"Calme toi, ça va allez, chuchota-t-elle de manière à le bercer."

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Caroline ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne s'était toujours pas retirée. Peut être parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie... Klaus était son ennemi après tout. Elle l'observa à nouveau et ce dit qu'au fond, il avait un cœur, tout le monde en a un. Caroline se trouva sotte d'avoir douté de lui, il ne l'a blesserai jamais, elle en était sûre maintenant.

"Joyeux anniversaire Klaus."

Klaus ne dit rien, il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et la regarda attentivement.

"Je ne te blesserai jamais Love, jamais. Il mit quelque chose dans ses mains et lui fit un bisou sûr le front. Caroline ferma les yeux puis le regarda s'éloigner. Jamais."

Caroline était émue et retint quelques larmes, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et eu un choc. Cette fois-ci, elle ne les retint pas, elle les laissa coulé. Et elle sourit, elle sourit d'un sourire triste et condamné.

_Son chapelet._

Ô oui, elle était condamnée. Maintenant c'était sûre.

_Je t'aime !_

Le regard de Caroline se perdit sur un petit bout de parchemin qui se trouvait sur le sol. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper, il était légèrement jaunis par le temps.

**__****"Par l'ascension du pouvoir des sorcières  
Au cours invisible à travers le temps  
Viens à nous qui t'appelons  
Viens à nous qui t'attendons"**

"Qu'est-ce que ..."

Caroline ne put finir sa phrase, son esprit s'embruma, elle sentit son corps partir vers l'avant et sa vu devenir noire. Le papier voltigea légèrement avant de revenir se poser délicatement par terre. La dernière chose que Caroline entendit fu des bruit de pas qui visiblement se dirigeaient vers elle.

* * *

**Alors voilà, un peu plus cours que les précédent mais bien là ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En tout cas, je dois vous dire que j'ai adoré écrire la pett altercation entre Klaus et Caroline. Vous avez trouvez ça émouvant ? Ma très chère xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx, j'espère que la décapitation de Damon t'a plu ! Si jamais ça peut te rassurer, il a souffert. Bref, voilà le quatrième chapitre que j'ai écrit d'une traite !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
